


The Third Time

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pain, Pregnancy, Slurs, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: The Pack holds Mate/soul marks in high esteem.  Mason can't fathom why someone would block out their mate.And yes I am trans before someone tries to tell me I can’t write a trans character thank you.content warning/tags:  transphobia/trasphobic slur ("halfer", only heard it once in my life and made me laugh more than it offended),  pregnancy, descriptions of birthing (brief), pain, mate marks/soul marks.
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304





	The Third Time

**Author's Note:**

> The Pack holds Mate/soul marks in high esteem. Mason can't fathom why someone would block out their mate. 
> 
> And yes I am trans before someone tries to tell me I can’t write a trans character thank you. 
> 
> content warning/tags: transphobia/trasphobic slur ("halfer", only heard it once in my life and made me laugh more than it offended), pregnancy, descriptions of birthing (brief), pain, mate marks/soul marks.

* * *

  
  
The first time his left pectoral burned was when his soul mate mark formed on his skin. At thirty three years old, Mason hadnt expected his mark to ever appear.    
  
The Pack held the soul mate marks in high regard. Several of the members found their mates in Nuka World and four had found their mates outside if it. Two returned.    
  
Mason had not punished the ones that left and did not come back. It was one of the rare reasons he allowed people to leave the Pack.    
  
So when his mark came in after defeating two challengers to his Alpha status, he swallowed the pain and grabbed a piece of broken mirror to take a good look.    
  


The rough laugh that escaped his lips helped start the rest of the Pack's daily party spirit. He called for Mackenzie to help calm the tissue surrounding his mark and allowed her to get some in uninterrupted rest backstage as payment. Hoots and howls echoed across the ampitheather as Mason proudly showed off his mate mark.    
  
When the new Overboss stepped into the amphitheater, he wasn’t impressed. The man stood under five foot three and the sinking suspicion he had about Gage helping him kill Colter grew.    
  
“You don’t look like much, kid.”   
  
_ “I was warned you were an asshole.” _   
  
It was more of a spark than a burn that filled his chest at the Overboss’s words. The urge to protect surged through his veins as he studied the Overboss’s face for any sort of recognition. He tried to reach out through the newly formed bond but came up with nothing.    
  
That stung.    
  
After waiting so long for this moment, Mason couldn’t fathom why someone would block their mate out.   


  
  
The second time his mark burned, Mason knew something was wrong.    
  
It had been eight months since they’d met and few months they’d been sleeping together as the younger man had put their relationship. He still knew nothing about his mate's life outside of Nuka World while he’d shared everything. Mason shared things that he’d never thought he could with anyone else. They were raiders for fucks sake.    
  
The only time his mate let his guard down was after they fucked. Mason would nuzzle against his mate’s mark on the Overboss's left arm and hold him close.    
  
Tonight was different.    
  
Instead of staying close, the Overboss slid out of bed and went for his clothes.    
  
_ I can't keep doing this.  _   
  
Mason sat up and watched the younger man slip into his vault suit. He tried to reach out through the bond but met the familiar emotional wall.    
  
_ I'm sorry Mason, I can't do this anymore.  _   
  
What? The pain he tried to wall in eked out at the edges.    
  
_ I can't go through this again... _   
  
“I should have known not to trust a halfer like you.”

  
The burn was intestentanious. The level of pain from his mate was buffered by their emotional walls and Mason still felt like he’d been shot then cut with a dull blade before he felt sheer nothingness.    
  
He quickly stood and tried to rest his hand on his mate’s shoulder. “wait I didn’t mean.. ” his voice sounded so small.    
  
The Overboss never looked back at him as he walked away with an eerie sense of calm.    
  
  
The third time his mark burned was under nine months later. The burn was excruciating and continued to get worse the closer he got to Fizzletop Grille.    
  
Gage let him pass without fight. The look of bewilderment on his face said enough as they took the lift up in silence.   
  
Screaming and harsh gasping filled the air as he opened the patio door. Gage hung back at the bar as Mason stepped around to the bed.    
  
A medic from every gang stood at different points around the Overboss. His own medic knelt down between his mate’s open legs.    
  
Your mate should be here with you. They could comfort you and help you deal with the pain. “ he recognized the Operators medic at the right side of the Overboss’s head.    
  
For a moment, no one spoke as they looked up and met his gaze. The overboss s screams filled the silence he’d caused. Susana, the Pack medic, nodded once to where the operator medic stood and his feet moved faster than his head could nod.    
  
Mason tried to pump enough comfort he could through the bond as he gently held his mates hand in his. In his near delirium, his mate grasped his hand so hard it almost broke.    
  
With one last ear piercing scream, Mason git his first glimpse at what was causing his mate this much agony.    
  
He felt like a fool for not putting two and two together sooner.   
  
The tuft of ginger hair was the first thing to enter his vision followed by the harsh gasp for breath and a loud cry. Creator the kid Susana was drying off had to be thirteen pounds.    
  
The other medics rushed him out of the way and Susana placed the wrapped wriggling bundle in his arms so she could help the others.    
  
It took a while for the Overboss to be stabilized and Mason could understand why. The kid had gotten stuck with his wide shoulders, and just his size alone had done a number on his mate’s strength.   
  
He chuckled softly at the rate his son suckled the milk from the bottle he held with both of his tiny hands. Almost as if he thought it would be taken away from him.   
  
The damn kid was a mini version of him down to a t. The only thing he’d gotten from his other father was his eyes. Wide and a vivid brown. on his left arm and hold him close.    
  
  
  
  
Mason sat up and watched the younger man slip into his vault suit. He tried to reach out through the bond but met die familiar emotional wall.    
  
I’m sorry Mason, I can’t do this anymore.   
  
What? The pain he tried to wall in eked out at the edges.    
  
I can’t go through this again…   
  
I should have known not to trust a halfer like you.    
  
The burn was intestentanious. The level of pain from his mate was buffered by their emotional walls and Mason still felt like he’d been shot and cut with a dull Blade before he felt sheer nothing.    
  
He quickly stood and tried to rest his hand on his mate’s shoulder. “wait I didn’t mean.. ” his voice sounded so small.    
  
The Overboss never looked back at him as he walked away with an eerie sense of calm.    
  
The third time his mark burned was under nine months later. The burn was excruciating and continued to get worse the closer he got to fizzletop grille.    
  
Gage let him pass without fight. The look of bewilderment on his face said enough as they took the lift up in silence.   
  
Screaming and harsh gasping filled the air as he opened the patio door. Gage hung back at the bar as Mason stepped around to the bed.    
  
A medic from every gang stood at different points around the Overboss. His own medic knelt down between his mate’s open legs.    
  
Your mate should be here with you. They could comfort you and help you deal with the pain. “ he recognized the Operators medic at the right side of the Overboss’s head.   


For a moment, no one spoke as they looked up and met his gaze. The overboss’ screams filled the silence he’d caused. Mackenzie nodded once to where the Operator medic stood and his feet moved faster than his head could nod.   
  
Mason tried to pump enough comfort he could through the bond as he gently held his mates hand in his. In his near delirium, his mate grasped his hand so hard it almost broke.   
  
With one last ear piercing scream, Mason got his first glimpse at what was causing his mate this much agony.   
  
He felt like a fool for not putting two and two together sooner.   
  
The tuft of ginger hair was the first thing to enter his vision followed by the harsh gasp for breath and a loud cry. Creator the kid Mackenzie was drying off had to be eleven pounds.   
  
The other medics rushed him out of the way and Mackenzie placed the wrapped wriggling bundle in his arms so she could help the others.   
  
  
  
It took a while for the Overboss to be stabilized and Mason could understand why. The kid had gotten stuck with his wide shoulders, and just his size alone had done a number on his mate’s strength.   
  
He chuckled softly at the rate his son suckled the milk from the bottle he held with both of his tiny hands. Almost as if he thought it would be taken away from him.   
  
The damn kid was a mini version of him down to a t. The only thing he’d gotten from his other father was his eyes. Wide and a vivid brown.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only heard of a few kids that heavy being born without a c section. but lets be real, any kid Mason had would be huge.


End file.
